Mini Sesshy
by Lady Fandom
Summary: Sesshomaru returns to Rin and Jaken after a long journey to be surprised by a gift from little Rin. But this gift has some...special consequences.


**So this is pretty much just an adorable little skit that I came up with while discussing anime with my friend. I thought it was funny and cute, and I hope you do, too. Enjoy!**

A sudden gust of wind blew through Rin's dark brown hair as she awaited Lord Sesshomaru's return. She reclined on Ah-Un's back to gaze up at the stars. "Lord Sesshomaru sure does leave for a long time sometimes, huh, Master Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is very busy, Rin." Lowering his voice, Jaken grumbled, "And I wish could be helping him instead of babysitting a mortal!"

"I know! I'll surprise him with a gift when he gets back! But what can I give him…" She trailed off thoughtfully with her finger to her lip. Suddenly, she straightened up, throwing her hands in the air. "That's it!" Hopping from her perch, Rin raced away into the night. Jaken sighed deeply, closed his eyes, sat back against Ah-Un, and tried not think about what ridiculousness Rin had run off to do. That girl was really tiring him out with her nonsense. _Demons are not meant to babysit human children. Especially ones with the power of the Staff of Two Heads on their side!_ Jaken stormed silently to himself.

At some point, Jaken must have dozed off.

"Jaken," rumbled a deep voice.

"Waaaahh!" Jaken exclaimed, waving his arms around as he opened his eyes to find Lord Sesshomaru bearing down on him, his silver hair twisting in the wind. Ah-Un shifted, dropping Jaken on his back. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!" he spluttered, righting himself.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. His tone revealed nothing, not that it ever did.

"Uh, my Lord, she's, um—"

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" shouted a delighted voice. Rin bounced into view, her arms burdened with bundles of wildflowers. "I brought you a welcome back gift, my Lord." She lifted the wildflowers toward Sesshomaru.

Blinking his golden eyes, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. Slowly, he extended a clawed hand to pluck a single white flower from the pile. Silently, he fixed it behind Rin's ear. She beamed up at Sesshomaru. Forgetting about all the rest of the flowers, she let them float to the ground so she could cradle the side of her head where the flower rested. Lord Sesshomaru began to turn away, but Rin quickly stammered,

"W-Wait! That's not all. I have these, too." Rustling through the inner pockets of her kimono, Rin produced a handful of tiny, purple berries. "It's not much, but they're sweet." Disgust bubbled up inside Jaken.

"Rin! What are you thinking? Lord Sesshomaru does not bother himself with human sweets!" Jaken scolded.

But to Jaken's amazement, Sesshomaru turned back around and knelt in front of Rin to take a berry from her hands. For a moment, he inspected it between his nails then popped it into his mouth.

_POOF!_

Lord Sesshomaru disappeared in a puff of pale smoke!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin, what have you done?" Jaken gasped, horrified. He whirled around searching for his master's pale form. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sessh—"

"He's right here, Master Jaken," Rin explained. She jerked her hands out toward him.

"Rin, I don't have time for your foolishness! We have to find—" Jaken choked off when he caught sight of the miniature, white figure in Rin's cupped hands.

A tiny Lord Sesshomaru stood calmly in her palm. Gaping at the sight, Jaken gasped for air.

While he spasmed, Rin blinked at the little person. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know that would happen. They didn't do that to me so I thought they were safe." The mini Sesshomaru just gazed steadily back at Rin.

Suddenly, a thudding noise sounded. Looking around her carefully cupped hands, Rin saw Jaken had fainted. He lay unconscious on the ground. Panic erupted inside her. "What should I do!" For a moment, Rin danced around, careful not to drop the little Lord Sesshomaru. Then, an idea presented itself to her.

Maybe they could help.

Ah-Un landed lightly on the ground, and Rin slid quickly from his back. She gave him instructions to wait and guard Master Jaken while she was gone then turned and hurried off.

It seemed InuYasha and his companions had taken lodgings in an abandoned hut. Rin desperately hoped they were inside especially that strangely dressed priestess. Her bare feet slapped against the wood as she climbed the steps, but she came to an abrupt halt when something exploded from the door curtain.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled a riled InuYasha. Rin pressed her hands close to her chest protectively. When InuYasha saw Rin instead of Sesshomaru, his facial expression changed to one of utter disbelief, and he threw himself off balance and plummeted to the ground ungracefully. Behind her, the sound of footsteps alerted Rin to the appearance of InuYasha's friends. Swiveling on her heel, Rin thrust her hands toward the priestess.

"Please help Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed worriedly. The priestess, Rin thought her name was Kagome, blinked and smiled kindly down at Rin before asking,

"What does he need help with?"

"He shrank!"

Kagome's face looked a little surprised, and then she glanced down into Rin's hands and screamed. Before Rin could react, Kagome swiped Lord Sesshomaru from her hands and brought him to her eye level. "He's so adorable!"

The fox demon jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to peer at Lord Sesshomaru.

"What happened to him?" he asked. The demon slayer woman, Sango, shrieked as well when her eyes fell on Lord Sesshomaru's tiny figure. Both of the older girls giggled over Lord Sesshomaru until an angry voice grumbled,

"Where is he? I can smell that bastard; I know he's here. Where's he hiding?" Rin realized then it might have been dangerous to bring Sesshomaru to his younger brother, even if the priestess could help him. She might not be able to stop InuYasha from taking advantage of Sesshomaru's weakened state. Rin worried at her lip as she looked from InuYasha to the small figure of Lord Sesshomaru in Kagome's grasp.

"InuYasha, calm down. He's right here," said Kagome. Dread wrapped an icy hand around Rin's heart as InuYasha's gaze fell on Lord Sesshomaru. His yellow eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed and his lips curled upward in a devilish grin.

He sprang into the air, aiming straight for the group around Kagome. But before he reached them, Kagome called, "Sit!" and InuYasha dove straight into the ground.

"What'd ya do that for!" growled InuYasha as he looked up from the depression in the ground he lay in.

"You can't expect me to let the two of you fight when he's like this," Kagome snapped. Hope grew in Rin's heart.

"So you'll help Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, ignoring the angry grumbles coming from behind her. For a moment, Kagome looked down at Rin. Then she smiled.

"We'll do everything we can for him."

Kagome felt a smile tease her lips as she watched the young girl drift off to sleep. She'd stayed awake as long as her little body allowed because she was so concerned about Sesshomaru. That really amazed Kagome. Myoga's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"There's nothing we can do. Breath berries only have a temporary effect. He'll revert back with time," the flea explained.

"So why didn't the berries shrink Rin as well?" Miroku inquired.

"Breath berries are very rare so it's not surprising none of you have ever heard of them. The reason they only affected Lord Sesshomaru is because he is a demon. If a human were to consume a Breath berry, it would only give them nourishment."

"How long's he gonna have to be here?" InuYasha mumbled grumpily. He was laid out on his side, his head propped up on his hand, with his back to the rest of them.

"The effects of the berries should wear off soon."

"Good. I don't want him here longer than he has to be."

A low growl rose from Sesshomaru's throat. He'd transformed into his fully dog-demon form so he'd at least be the size of a dog compared to the rest of them.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, it might be best if you revert back to your more human state. If you suddenly became your normal size, this building would be destroyed," Myoga said. Sesshomaru complied, shrinking down to Myoga's size.

"I don't understand why he can't speak," Sango admitted. She sat with Kirara in her lap.

"'The Breath berry is named for that which it steals from demons and gives to humans.' Breath berries are very nutritious to human's, giving them life or 'breath.' For demons, it takes their ability to fight effectively and to speak."

"I see. That must be why they're rare. People must have used them a long time ago against demons until there were only a few left."

"Precisely," Myoga said. He started to say more, but a soft popping noise sounded through the room. Kagome looked around to see the normal-sized Sesshomaru sitting against the wall, his head down, eyes closed.

InuYasha rolled around to glare at his half-brother. "You're back to normal, now leave," he snapped. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open to stare straight back at InuYasha. Kagome interceded before they could start another battle.

"How do you feel?" she asked Sesshomaru. His golden eyes focused on her, then he closed them, stood up silently, walked to where Rin slept, swept her into his arms, and straightened up to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait." It was Myoga. He'd leaped up onto Kagome's shoulder and was gazing up at Sesshomaru who stopped just before he stepped out of the hut. "You knew what that berry was. When you were young, you accidentally ate one. I remember. Then why did you eat it?"

Kagome didn't expect Sesshomaru to answer. But to her surprise, he replied, "It was a gift from Rin."

_He didn't want to hurt her feelings!_ Kagome's mouth dropped when the thought raced across her mind. It seemed even the cold Lord Sesshomaru had a weakness.

Without another word, Sesshomaru disappeared into the night, Rin's little figure cradled tenderly in his arms.


End file.
